guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Anwar al-Noor
| place_of_birth = Toraif, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 226 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Anwar Hamdan Muhammed Al-Noor ( ) is a citizen of Saudi Arabia best known for the five years he spent in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 226. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on January 2, 1977, in Toraif, Saudi Arabia. Anwar al Nurr was captured near the Pakistan-Afghan border in November 2001 and was transferred to Saudi Arabia on December 13, 2006. Identity Captive 226 was identified inconsistently on official Department of Defense documents: *Captive 226 was identified as Anwar Hamdan Muhammed Al Nur on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 16 November 2004, and on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his first and second annual Administrative Review Boards, on 11 October 2005 and 7 June 2006. *Captive 226 was identified as Anwar Al Nur on the official lists of captives' names. *Captive 226 was identified as Anwar Hamdan Muhammed Al-Nur on a package of documents published in response to his habeas corpus petition on 24 May 2006. *Captive 226 was identified as Anwar Handan Al Shimmiri on other habeas corpus related documents. mirror Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Anwar Hamdan Muhammed Al Nur's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 16 November 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Habeas corpus A writ of habeas corpus, Anwar Hamdan Muhammed Al-Nur v. George W. Bush, was submitted on Anwar Hamdan Muhammed Al-Nur's behalf. In response, on 24 May 2006, the Department of Defense released 22 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. His enemy combatant status was confirmed, in his absence, by Tribunal panel 21 on December 3, 2004. A Legal Advisor drafted a Legal Sufficiency Review on 18 January 2005, stating they thought his Tribunal's conduct was "legally sufficient". His Personal Representative reported to the Tribunal, from a Detainee election form that he met with the captive on 26 November 2004 for seventeen minutes. The Detainee election form recorded: : Salam Abdullah Said v. George W. Bush Anwar Handan Al Shimmiri was one of five Saudi who had a petition of habeas corpus filed on their behalf December 13, 2005, in Salam Abdullah Said v. George W. Bush. In September 2007 the Department of Justice published dossiers of unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives. Seizure of privileged lawyer-client documents On June 10, 2006 the Department of Defense reported that three captives died in custody. The Department of Defense stated the three men committed suicide. Camp authorities called the deaths "an act of asymmetric warfare", and suspected plans had been coordinated by the captive's attorneys—so they seized all the captives' documents, including the captives' copies of their habeas documents. Since the habeas documents were privileged lawyer-client communication the Department of Justice was compelled to file documents about the document seizures. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. On July 18, 2008 David W. DeBruin filed a renewal for the habeas corpus of two of the five captives in Said v. Bush. The petition stated that "Anwar Handan Al Shimmiri" and two other captives had been repatriated. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Anwar Hamdan Muhammed Al Nur's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 11 October 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention '' and then onto Herat. The detainee continued on to Kabul and Khowst, where he stayed for approximately one month. :b. Connections/Associations :#The detainee claimed he was working unofficially for the Islamic Relief Organization based in Saudi Arabia. :#In late December 2001, several individuals admitted to having been fighters in Afghanistan, but none to being associated with Usama Bin Laden. The detainee's name and phone number were found in the notebook of one of the individuals. :#The detainee's name was found on a document listing 324 Arabic names, aliases and nationalities recovered from safehouse raids associated with suspected al Qaida. :#The detainee's name was discovered as part of information that was recovered from hard drives, which were seized from the suspected al Qaida cell that attacked the United States Marines on Faylaka Island in October 2002. :#The detainee's name was found on a chart listing the names of captured Mujahidin, seized during joint raids in March 2003. :#The detainee was captured with a list of ten phone numbers and names. Among them, a contact in Ceuta, in North Africa, a territory of Spain known for its illicit drug, weapons and human trade. :#The detainee stated he used to cooperate with the Islamic Relief Organization, in al Jawf, Saudi Arabia. :c. Other Relevant Data :#On approximately 1 November 2001, the detainee left Khowst, Afghanistan because it had become too dangerous to work there any longer. The detainee and eight others departed and gave themselves up to a Pakistani Army Unit. The detainee was then turned over to the Pakistani Police, who took them to a prison in Peshawar, Pakistan. The detainee was turned over to the United States authorities. :#The detainee denies speaking any English but answered many questions without the use of an interpreter. :#The detainee made the comment, "If you find that I am al Qaida, then execute me." :#An individual provided information, which is similar to that provided by the detainee, regarding illegally obtained Iranian Travel Visas in Madrid, Spain. Both individuals have a matching address and telephone number. :#The detainee blamed the Americans for treating Muslims badly and that the attacks of 11 September 2001 were the Americans' responsibility because of their treatment of Muslims. The detainee feels strongly that the United States is in a war against Islam. }} ''The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Anwar Hamdam Muhammad Al Nur's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 7 June 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on August 14, 2006. His Board's memo stated: Repatriation According to The Saudi Repatriates Report Al Noor was one of sixteen men repatriated on December 14, 2006. References Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Saudi Arabian people